Automated HVAC systems maintain environmental conditions within a building by monitoring environmental conditions within a building and adjusting operation of the HVAC systems accordingly. Typically, environmental conditions measured by sensors or thermostats positioned throughout the building are collected at a central controller, which calculates the appropriate operating instructions for the HVAC systems based on stored control algorithms. As HVAC systems are often highly energy intensive to operate, the control algorithms are typically designed to operate the HVAC systems to minimally achieve the desired environmental conditions so as to minimize the amount energy consumed.
The inherent challenge of designing control algorithms for HVAC systems is that each building is unique requiring different operating parameters for the HVAC systems. Constant factors such as building dimensions and internal structures can vary the appropriate operating parameters for the HVAC system. Similarly, variable factors such as the daily weather, changing seasonal conditions and varying throughput of people through the building can change the appropriate operating parameters. As a result, control algorithms that can optimally operate the HVAC systems of a first building may less efficiently operate the HVAC systems of a second building. An optimized control algorithm optimized for a building can become inadequate as the building conditions change over time.
Although the control algorithms can be modified to increase the efficiency of the control system, the implementation process for updating the control algorithms is typically tedious and time consuming. In order to correctly modify the control algorithm, the modifications must be implemented onsite and continually monitored until the system reaches a steady state to determine if the modifications are effective. The large number of factors affecting the operation of the HVAC systems typically requires that the modifications be monitored for an extended period of time to ensure that the modifications address or mitigate as many factors as possible. The onsite modification and extended monitoring is inefficient and can take a substantial amount of time to perform correctly. Moreover, changing conditions in or around the building can render the modifications moot.
As energy costs rise, there is a need for ensuring that the central controller is operating the HVAC system at the maximum possible efficiency. As such, there is substantial need for means of reducing the tedious modification process to maintain the HVAC systems operating at maximizing efficiency